


Time Changes Everything

by GeorgiaT3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaT3/pseuds/GeorgiaT3
Summary: Sirius' family ruins everything (as usual) and Sirius goes off of the grid for nearly 5 years.Remus lets his feelings and revelations out in a text message and tries to finally move on.Until one day, Mr. S Black appears out of the blue after the death of his parents. Does he think life can go back to the way it was before?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is my first time posting a piece of fictional work and I haven't wrote fiction in quite a while so lets just see where this takes us!
> 
> please give me honest feedback! its much appreciated :)

“Moony!”

“DON’T SIRIUS”

“please! Let me try and fix this-” 

“No… I need to do this myself. You royally screwed up everything for us all this time. I would forgive you; and trust me, I really want to, but I need to draw the line at this one and think about how to handle it. Your ‘mistake’ nearly cost us everything. You can take up how you want to help Jamie and Marls with them but, I just… need time to think. Or not think. I do not know yet- but I need to process and that will be a hell of a lot easier without you here.”

“Okay. I will give you all the time you need. Ok?” Remus slowly nodded his head and turned it to the side to try and look away from Sirius’ sorry face, as he knew deep down that one look and he would instantly forgive him again.

With that, Sirius turned on his heel and walked down the hall to the office to get his things. Remus slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, carded his hands through his hair and left his forehead on his folded arms resting on his knees. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps returning from down the hall and lifted his head.

Sirius had puffy eyes, marks left from the smudging of his eyeliner and his long dark hair pulled back into a messy bun as he tugged his backpack over his shoulders. He came to a stop a few feet from where Remus was sitting on the floor. “I will fix this. I don’t know how long it will take but I promise you will.”

‘’I do not doubt that you won’t at least try.’’ Remus replied after releasing a sigh. He stood up, fighting the urge to sway on the spot -due the shooting pain in his head- and turned to get a leather jacket off of the coat rack behind him. 

Sirius accepted the jacket and tucked it under his arm, taking a step closer to Remus and with his voice barely a whisper “You’re right, I will try. I know what I need to do but I will be gone a while, I’ll try and keep in touch, but it might not be easy since there’s some things I need to sort out before I can even try getting things back to normal.”

He walked the rest of the hall until he got to the exit. “Goodbye Rem.” Giving Remus a final look of fear and loss at the same time, Sirius walked out of the door, letting it slam shut with the force of the wind behind him. Leaving Remus staring at the door, mouth wide open in shock, trying to figure out how the fuck this happened.

That was the last time Remus seen Sirius for 4 years.

4 years, 7 months and 13 days. But who’s really counting?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished writing this one and decided to post ch1 and ch2 together so.... here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Past excessive drinking, hospitals, minor character death (suicide)

* * *

Sirius B (cell) old?

* * *

**May 12, 2016**

_Hey_

_I’m heading out of town for a while to try and find someone in particular to help with this mess._

_I really am sorry I dragged you, marls and James into this._

Hi

I’m sorry too. For shouting as well. I was really fucking pissed and didn’t know how to react.

We should talk when you get back.

See you soon.

_Yes. see you soon._

**June 19, 2016**

Sirius

Not heard from you in a bit.

Ok not ‘a bit’

It’s been a fucking month.

Everything ok?

_I’ll be a while longer than I thought._

_But I’m fine. Promise._

_Found the person I was looking for, but they don’t think there’s much they can do. I’m sorry. I’ll keep looking._

How much longer is a while longer? Weeks? Months?

I don’t care about everything getting fixed anymore. Just come home.

_I want to come home. I really do._

_But I can’t until I sort it out._

_This isn’t just about work anymore. I can’t say much but I need you to stay as far away from the situation_

_and leave it to me._

Sirius what’s wrong?

What’s happening?

_Please don’t and just swear you will leave it alone._

_You swear?_

I guess.

Stay safe Sirius.

~~I miss you.~~

__

_Bye Remus._

_~~I miss you.~~ _

__

**September 7, 2016**

__

is this a fucking joke?

You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME ON SIRIUS

You’ve been quiet for months and now this?!

_You got it then?_

YOU SENT IT TO MY OFFICE FAX OF COURSE I GOT IT

_I don’t want to but there isn’t any point of me staying an owner of the shop when I’m not going to be there anytime soon._

_I really am sorry to drop it on you._

Why are you not going to be here soon?

Can I get an explanation? Please. It’s the least you can do since you literally just packed up and left.

_Ok fine_

_Give me a minute to put into words what I can but please, I can’t say much more than I will so please don’t ask questions_.

Okay

_So, I didn’t tell you everything about what really happened. That day. The one when I found out about Reg? I was pissed off. You know that. But when I went off the grid and you all thought I was grieving (I was btw), I went back to London._

_I was just going to get answers about what really happened since I couldn’t find any solid story. I only wanted answers, nothing else. I met my cousin Narcissa in town, and we talked for a while about what’s been going on. Turns out Black Enterprises are in trouble and are under investigation for something. I asked her about Regulus and Cissy said it was suicide._

_They sent a maid up one morning when he didn’t go to breakfast and found him. To me, it didn’t make sense, Reg told me everything and I could tell when something was wrong, so it didn’t feel like the truth at all. I left her in London after lunch and decided to come home. I got a PI in New York to look into what really happened but since dear mother was also looking for me, she found the PI, paid him off and got all my information. Work. Address. Friends. Everything. She started sending threats that if I didn’t stay out of it, I would regret it. And now after what’s happened, I really do wish I had juts given up looking into Reg’s death and moved on. Kept everyone safe. Kept you safe._

_But we all know how that worked out. So that brings us here. I can’t tell you where I am, just that I need to stay quiet for a while and keep to myself. I really am working on the situation. The ‘Family’ found me last month after I screwed up again and that’s why you haven’t heard anything._

_This will most likely the last you hear from me until its truly safe. I need you to know that I WILL be back. I promise. It could be months or even years, but **I will**. You can hold me to that. _

_I got the money back, check the account in a few hours and I’ll make the transaction._

Shit Sirius.

I’m so fucking sorry. You shouldn’t have to be going through this.

Thanks for sorting out the money. We were about to start laying people off since we can’t afford it much longer.

I’ll explain to the others you won’t be back for a while and tell them not to go looking.

_Thanks, Moony. And I’m sorry it took me so long to sort out the money, but it should all be fine now._

As soon as its safe?

_Yes, as soon as its safe._

_Fuck I_

_I miss you._

I

I miss you too, a whole lot.

Goodbye Pads, for now.

But until then…

and I am holding you to that promise - stay safe.

_I will_

_Goodbye moons_

_xx_

xx

**January 1, 2017**

Happy new year Pads, miss you a lot.

⚠Message Not Delivered

Wtf Siri

⚠Message Not Delivered

**August 23, 2018**

Well let’s see if this work’s yet shall I?

⚠Message Not Delivered

Fuck you!!!!!

⚠Message Not Delivered

Well since you aren’t going to see this apparently, let me get this out of my system:

⚠Message Not Delivered

You said you were trying to keep us safe, but you didn’t ask how _we_ or even I felt about you leaving. It fucking sucked. It still does. You don’t understand how it felt to try and message you and for it to tell me it won’t send because you blocked my number. I fucking miss you every day. You literally broke me when you said you didn’t know if or when you were coming back. I done something. Ended up in hospital because I decided to drink on the night it finally hit me that you weren’t coming back. Here’s the other revelation I had that night in case you want to know; I think I was in love with you. Yep, you _didn’t_ read that right. In love. As more than my best friend. That’s the thing that sent me over the edge because _how_ and _why_ didn’t I realize it sooner? Anyway, I was out of care in October and decided I would try messaging you on new years to see if you had any news of when or if you were coming home. Then I saw the not delivered thingy and let’s just say I was once again, destroyed. I spent the last year and 8 months getting better so I thought I would finally get this off my chest and be done with you for good.

⚠Message Not Delivered

Goodbye Sirius

⚠Message Not Delivered


End file.
